Fushigi Beasts
The are pychedelic, deceptively comical-looking creatures from Fushigi World Fuuma that Kubilai "gives birth" to in the form of pearls called using a special ceremony with the help of Poe. Placed within boiling Fushigi Seawater, the pearl enlarges into a giant egg that Kubilai hatches with his beam. Their naming system is two syllables, then those two syllable repeated. During a fight with Shaider, a Fushigi Beast retreats into a where it becomes 4 times more powerful in an attempt to get the upper hand against Shaider along using the realm itself as a weapon. Fushigi Beasts * : A green and red Fushigi Beast with a Barong face, using a spear, and able to roll into a ball. It was sent to Earth in order to ensure Fuuma's scheme to using the Fushigi Song to sent people into a beserker rage via a pirated broadcast. When Shaider arrives to stop it, Balibali is deployed to deal with him. After Shaider destroys the broadcast source, Balibali escapes into th Fushigi Dimension with the Star Sheriff in pursuit. Balibali tries to kill Shaider in both giant and normal-sized forms before the Star Sheriff destroys it with his Shaider Blue Flash. * : A hideous canine Fushigi Beast with eyeball bombs and a long tongue who assumes the form of a dwarf trumpeter and takes some of the Beasts incognito as a carnival band so they can parade around town while shooting particles from his mouth to drive any animal infected into a crazed carrier that passes the madness into other animals. Managing to track Petpet down with Annie's help, Shaider chases the Fushigi Beast into the Fushigi Dimension where the monster uses the environment to his advantage before Shaider uses his Shaider Blue Flash to destroy Petper. * : A green plant monster with a halbred who was created in a plan to keep the Star Sheriffs from interfering by exposing Annie to altered delusion-inducing, with Girugiru and the Rare Beasts disguising themselves as the rest of her family to trick her into attacking her partner. Once Annie snaps out of the deception, Shaider chases Girugiru into the Fushigi Dimension and destroys it with Shaider Blue Flash. * : A purple skull-faced Fushigi Beast with a ram-headed staff, Meromero disguised herself as a witch to lure children with delusions of magic they can be switched with the Beasts posing as them in animal form so that the real children can be turned into loyal animal-human hybrids to manipulate their parents into submission. When Dai gets involved, he manages to find the lab at an amusement park with the aid of Yohko's dog. With Annie providing cover, Shaider manages to restore the mutated children and destroy the lab. As Annie takes the captive children and Yohko to safety, Shaider pursue Meromero into the Fushigi Dimension where she gained the ability to disappear and attack him out of nowhere. But Shaider uses his Shaider Scope to counter before destroying with Shaider Blue Flash. * : An over-sized silkworm Fushigi Beast with a goofy looking face on his belly and a staff who is used in a scheme to make hard working people lazy. With the Girl' Army spreading rumors about the monster as an enlightened being, they gathered hard working people to become lazy gluttons before entering a chrysalis state to eventually become worm-like creatures. However, the incident gets Dai's Attention when Girl 1 kidnaps Yohko for a forced conversion after being brushed off. When Annie is captured during her infiltration, Shaider saves her from becoming a chrysalis before fighting Mujimuji as Annie takes his potential victims to safety. Taking the fight to the Fushigi Dimension, Mujimuji overpowers Shaider with his silk attacks until he is destroyed by the Shaider Blue Flash with his victims restore to normal. * : A food-based Fushigi Beast with a bowl-like hat who creates food and beverages that gives whoever eats it telekinetic powers in a scheme to have the bullied children take revenge on their tormentors. Gokugoku's food was first tested on a depressed child named Shigeru who attacked not only the bullies, but his PE coach and his own family with before collapsing once losing the last of his powers. Shigeru's sudden change catches Dai's attention as the Fuuma start recruiting more bullied children to cause chaos. Using the cat Shigeru discarded, Dai finds the boy as he is force-fed by the Girls Army. Once having Annie take Shigeru out of harm's way, Shaider battles Gokugoku before they enter the Fushigi Dimension. Using his knife and fork on Shaider, Gokugoku is destroyed by the Shaider Blue Flash. * : A Fushigi Beast with a throned staff based on the Rose Animal, a proposed giant frog/rose hybrid, who was sent after the biotechnology scientist Dr. Katori to get the data to create actual rose animals to ravage cities. It was only created as a countermeasure when Dai offers to protect Dr. Katori's daughter Ayako when she is targeted when the scientist refused to give the Girls Army his research. After Barabara renders Annie powerless with its rose petals, the Fuuma gain the CD holding the Rose Animal data until Shaider arrives and destroys it in the ensuing fight. Fighting Barabara in the Fushigi Dimension, Shaider manages to impale the monster with its own weapon before finishing it off with the Shaider Blue Flash. * : A green reptilian Fushigi Beast with a mantis-like torso for a head to help Hessler capture a rebelling teenage girl named Yukari, who is actually the princess of Planet Freyn and sent to Earth during Fuuma's genocide to be safe until she is of proper age to return to her homeworld with the other survivors and rebuilt it. When Dai and Annie uncover the truth, Yukari refused to believe it and was captured by the Fuuma as she runs off when brought to where the earth-bound Freynians are to gather. After saving Yukari, Shaider battles Hesseler's group and Fuuma aircraft before chasing Kerokero into the Fushigi Dimension. After chopping its head off, Shaider destroys Kerokero with the Blue Shaider Flash. Soon after, Yukari finally leaves for Freyn. Note: the Space Sheriff Gavan laser blade theme was used for destroying Kerokero. * : A Fushigi Beast with bongos on its chest that allow it to teleport and armed with a mallet and twin swords. Tamtam's ability to manipulate music is used in a scheme to make the children into Fuuma's devoted servants. Tamtam first uses the music of the brainwashed Blue Boys band and using it to corrupt the minds of the youth. Investigating the concert and unable confirm Fuuma's influence, Dai finds the band. Fuuma then starts the next phrase by ensuring the parents would the Blue Boys Band due to their children flunking, luring the children into a concert with Tamtam and a few Beasts posing as the Blue Boys. However, Dai and Annie crashed the concert, saving the captive audience and the real band. Chasing Tamtam into the Fushigi Dimension, Shaider battles guitarists in gas masks and a giant mallet drumstick before destroying the Fushigi Beast with Shaider Blue Flash. * : A college professor Fushigi Beast with a quill-like broadsword, a large hardback book embedded in its chest. Able to manipulate dolls with its music, Paspas targeted children to teach them the Fuumese language and spread it like wildfire. Dai learns of the scheme when he encountered a group children who have no recollection of being out. When Dai starts getting too close, Paspas aid Hessler and Girls Army in attacking him until he escapes in the Vailos. Once the parents finally believe Dai after seeing Paspas's work themselves, he and Annie disguise themselves as stuffed animals to wait out the Fushigi Beast. After gaining access to Paspas’s dimension, Shaider made his move. As Annie gets the children to safety, Shaider battles Paspas in the Fushigi Dimension before destroying it with Shaider Blue Flash. * : A police-themed Fushigi Beast with a cell door as part of its collar and a pinwheel staff who is used in a Fuuma scheme to abduct child prodigies to be enhanced for a ten year plot to conquer Japan incognito. However, Annie manages to allow herself to be captured while in disguise so she can free the children as Shaider arrives to her location. As Annie takes the children to safety, Shaider pursues Getogeto into the Fushigi Dimension where the Fushigi Beast overpowers with its mirror-themed powers until Shaider destroys it with his Shaider Blue Flash. * : A robotic Fushigi Beast with a mouthless humanoid face with wing decorations and a mouth on its chest supporting Fuuma's scheme to supplant children with robotic duplicates and eventually eliminate the real one. When they piece together the plan, they save Genta as he is attacked by his robot double, forcing the robot into its true form as they follow it to Hessler and Roborobo. Pursing Roborobo into the Fushigi Dimension, Shaider battles the Fushigi Beast and its three phantom-masked warriors before using the Shaider Blue Flash to destroy Robobo, with all the robot duplicates evaporating as a result. * : A strongman Fushigi Beast with a trophy-like head, iron weights on his shoulders, and an arsenal of olympic-themed weapons used in Hessler's scheme to lure promising athletes into a underground gym to make them into Fuuma followers by taking out her competition. When Dai noticed such a change change in girl named Haruka, he and Annie managed to find the underground gym break Fuuma's hold over the athletes. As Annie takes the athletes to safety, Shaider pursues Kotokoto to the Fushigi Dimension and splits the monster's head in half with Shaider Blue Flash. * : A yellow/gold/black-colored dragon-like Fushigi Beast with a large, open, fanged filled fire-spewing mouth above one set of eyes with another set on the sides of its head. Guriguri was created to pursue Jimmy Kitahra, who mutated after being exposed to time warp radiation. As Jimmy believed Mariko to be her aunt, his love Kiriko, the Fuuma had Guriguri possess her to capture Jimmy in order to duplicate his molecular-bending powers for their plans. However, Shaider intervenes and chases Guriguri into the Fushigi Dimension, stabbing the monster with its own sword before finishing it off with the Shaider Blue Flash. * : A tusked turtle Fushigi Beast armed with a trident who breaths fire and smoke, created to go after the last three survivors of Planet Marine their golden turtle until Shaider drove it off. When Gamegame goes after the Marinians, Shaider chased it into the Fushigi Dimension, fighting it and its phantom-masked warriors until Shaider runs the monster through with its own weapon before destroying it with Shaider Blue Flash while the Marinians leave for Earth's seas. * : A scaly, green gremlin Fushigi Beast designed for the purpose of destroying Shaider. It overpowers Shaider in his first encounters until Annie arrives and blasts the monster in the back of the head, causing it to go into state of confusion and drives Hessler away before shrinking into a fairly harmless and cute lizard creature that is found by Kochirou. While Bokeboke runs off into a nearyby household, the Fuuma search for their creation to restore it to true form with twice the power. After Bokeboke regains it normal form, Shaider manages to hit it in the back with his Laser Blade before chasing into the Fushigi Dimension where he destroys it with Shaider Blue Flash after stabbing it in the head. * : A Moai-themed Fushigi Beast armed with a double-edge spear and the ability to conjure giant leviating stone heads. Created in response to Poe having dreams, it was sent with the Girls' Army after Dr. Asai to get his aid in translating the Nazca images. After managing to save Dr. Asai and his daughter, Shaider pursues Girigiri into the Fushigi Dimension and manages to chop its hat off before destroying it with his Shaider Blue Flash. * : An multi-colored armored spider Fushigi Beast armed with a trident, created to capture Annie in a scheme to force Dai to reveal the meaning behind the Nazca images. After saving Annie, Shaider chases Muumuu into the Fushigi Dimension and manages to impale with its own trident before destroying it with the Shaider Blue Flash. * : A magnet-themed Fushigi Beast created by Poe after reviewing Shaider's fighting style and arsenal, designing the monster to use its magnet-forearms to cause Shaider's Combat Suit to malfunction. The attack also effected Dai's self confidence as perfects his swordsmanship while Magmag kidnaps a bus full of children so the Fuuma can rig it to explode to call the Space Sheriff out. After finishing his training, Shaider arrives to Annie's aid and overcomes Magmag's magnetism, destroying the Fushigi Beast with Shaider Blue Flash. This is the First Beast that is not Sent To the Fushigi Dimension * : A green, thorny leech Fushigi Beast with a spear. Growing Fushigi Song Flowers on its body, Shigishigu to spread them across the city to brainwash whoever sniffs them enter a state of bliss before becoming dangerously violent as part of a plan to have the human race destroy itself. As Dai and Annie were vaccinated on Planet Bird, they were unaffected and attempt to destroy as many Fushigi flowers as an antidote is created. When Shigishigi causes a potential World War III, Shaider baits the Fuuma into a trap to fight the Fushigi Beast. Chasing Shigishigi into the Fushigi Dimension, Shaider destroys it with Shaider Blue Flash after stabbing it with its own weapon. * : A Fushigi Beast who poses as a photographer, having Chiharu's family care for Yaada in a cuckoo family experiment to destroy social ties through imprinting. Annie gets involved and is affected by Surisuri's spell, seeing the Fushigi Beast as Shaider as the real one comes to her aid immune to Surisuri's spell due to his Combat Suit's visor. Developing contact lens from the visor material, Dai and Annie infiltrate the Fuuma base. Chasing Surisuri into the Fushigi Dimension, Shaider stabs him with his cane before destroying him with the Shaider Blue Flash. * : A sea creature-themed Fushigi Beast with a jellyfish head, starfish hands, and armed Fushigi Beast with a fin-blade halbard as its weapon. It was created to capture women on Namegawa Island to be scientifically altered into Marinian-like beings to serve the Fuuma, capturing Dr. Koshirou and Yoko as a result. However, a prototype gillman leads Dai to their base of operations before being killed off. Freeing the Fuuma captives, Shaider pursues Umiumi to the Fushigi Dimension. Fighting the monster's giant sharks and phantom-masked grunts, Shaider destroys Umiumi with Shaider Blue Flash. * : A spiked Fushigi Beast with nunchaku and able to spew gas, created as part of a Fuuma scheme to use the anti-Vavilos device they are developing to negate Shaider's remote transformation. When Dai falls for the trap, he is unable to become Shaider as he forced to run for his life while subjected to the poison gas. However, Annie actives the Shokatsu System manually to save Shaider as he proceeds to destroy the machine. Chasing Gasgas into the Fushigi Dimension, Shaider fights through the monster's red-helmeted, commando-garbed grunts before knocking the monster's broadsword away to destroy it with Shaider Blue Flash. * : A white rat-faced horned Fushigi Beast in red armor with a spear, aiding Poe in the guise of a trumpet-playing barkeep to abduct pretty women along with Annie. However, Shaider saves Annie and chases Lovelove into the Fushigi Dimension, destroying him with Shaider Blue Flash. * : A gray psychic Fushigi Beast that wields a spiked club, posing as Akane's father to have her assume the identity of Esper Queen to cause chaos with her Esper Army gang. When Shaider gets involved and exposes his scheme, Psypsy assumes his true form. Chasing Psypsy into the Fushigi Dimension, Shaider destroys him with Shaider Blue Flash. * : A tiki-headed Fushigi Beast with a trident who was used in a scheme to convert the populace of the New Town community into a Kubilai-worshipping cult. Shaider started investigating the strange events around the Yoshida family, destroying the Kubailai idol to free New Town folk. Shaider then chases Kamikami into the Fushigi Dimension and destroys the Fushigi Beast with Shaider Blue Flash. * : A scaly gladiator-themed Fushigi Beast in a green fur mantle with horns on his head. Posing as a caesar-like figure, Deathdeath oversaw the combat between Girda and Billy Shinigami, converted into Fuuma cyborgs, massacre athletes kidnapped and drugged by Fuuma. One learning the truth, Shaider defeats the cyborgs and frees the athletes before chasing Deathdeath into the Fushigi Dimension, knocking the monster's sword away and then destroys him with Shaider Blue Flash. * : A wool spindel-headed Fushigi Beast with a sheep's head protruding from its abdomen and using a scissors-bladed staff as its weapon. Hessler and the Girl's Army use the wool from Itoito to manufacture clothing that gives the user super powers with a violent side effect, testing on the clothes on children before making a clothing line for adults. Annie infiltrates the store front, donning various guises to stop the production at its source. As Annie accomplishes in her mission, Shaider chases Itoito into the Fushigi Dimension and destroys it with Shaider Blue Flash. * : An elephant-like Fushigi Beast with an extendable trunk-tendril and a star-bladed spear that was created to assist in Fuuma's black market scheme involving child slavery by posing as a Goony Mat funhouse. Despite Hessler's precautions for the Shaian, Shaider manages to force his way into the base to free Annie and the children. After blasting the Fuuma base to bits, Shaider destroys Buyobuyo with Shaider Blue Flash. Like Magmag, This Monster Was not sent to the Fushigi Dimension * : Furry white ape-like Fushigi Beasts with large ears. They were created as part of a plan to make use of the premature Fushigi Beast Eggs Kubilai sneezed out while suffering a head cold, selling them off as "canned pets" Fumafuma of Amazon. The Fumafuma would be bought by children as the Fuuma convert one of the Fumafuma with a growth elixir and have it command the smaller ones to attack the humans. After Shaider takes out the Fumafuma manufacture plant, he and Annie track down the modified Fuwafuwa as it gathers its army and go on a rampage. When Shaider arrives to Annie's aid, the Fuwafuwa fuse into a single ape-like form that could blast electricity and wield a trident. In the end, Shaider destroys the Fuwafuwa monster with Shaider Blue Flash. * : A three-faced crow Fushigi Beast in armor that uses a forked trident, created to aid Fuuma's Darkian allies in capturing the Cureian prince Ozma. As Annie takes Ozma and Tamiko to safety, Shaider defeats the boy's Darkian pursuers before chasing Karikari into the Fushigi Dimension. Managing to impale Karikari with its own weapon, Shaider destroys it with Shaider Blue Flash. * : A white puppet Fushigi Beast mutant with a large, creepy, smiling mouth and a cutlass. Posing a ventriloquist and using an animated puppet named Sakura, Marimari captures children to make into his marionettes. When Shaider intervening, Marimari captures Annie to add her to his collection. Once he destroys Sakura to break Marimari's hold over his victims so Annie can get the children to safety, Shaider pursues the Fushigi Beast into the Fushigi Dimension and destroys him with Shaider Blue Flash. * : A bug-eyed serpentine Fushigi Beast with bug-eyes and a halbred, created by Kubilai to destroy the dig site in order to conceal his weakness. After stealing the gold tablet from the dig site, Kagekage assumes a slime form to capture Shaider as Poe attempts to kill him. But breaking free, Shaider forces Kagekage off him as they take their fight to Fushigi Dimension, blasting the monster to bits with the Video Beam. * : A dog-faced Fushigi Beast armed with spears and twin swords that assumes the form of Dai's father, Professor Daijiro Sawamura, to lure him a trap so he can be killed. However, Annie frees Shaider as he chases Daridari into the Fushigi Dimension and destroys him with Shaider Blue Flash. * : An computer-headed Fushigi Beast armed with a broadsword created to produce a supply of Yumecom, computers designed to grant the desires of whatever typed in it, in a scheme to induce laziness. When Dai gets to the bottom of it sometime after raiding on a factory, he and Annie eventually find the Fuuma's base of operations and destroy it. Chasing Comcom into the Fushigi Dimension, fighting a duplicate of himself in the process, Shaider manages to destroy the Fushigi Beast with Shaider Blue Flash. * : A Fushigi Beast with a head resembling human lips who uses a sword and shield as his weapon. Assuming a human form called General Guchi, Guchiguchi recruits teenagers to create a foul-tempered army large enough to cause a world war and overwhelm Shaider. Using a homing beacon place in a truck holding captive teens, Annie finds the training grounds as Shaider arrives to provide back up. Chasing Guchiguchi into the Fushigi Dimension, forcing him into his true form while disarming him, Shaider destroys the Fushigi Beast with Shaider Blue Flash to break his hold over the teens. * : A red Fushigi Beast with a movie camera on top of its head, posing as a video camera used in the filming of Mashoujo Cinderella, with child actress Sei starring in a Fuuma directed movie in hopes to encouraging bad behavior towards it target viewers. Going into the Fushigi Dimension to stop Sei from unknowingly killing her costar, Shaider battles Moviemovie and destroys it with Shaider Blue Flash. * : A black Santa Claus-suited Fushigi Beast who posed as "Satan Claus" and visited all the boys and girls to take their presents and then creates an anti-Santa cult, converting children into his masked followers to commit acts of violence. After freeing the children from Satasata's influence and forcing him into his true form, Shaider chases the Fushigi Beast into the Fushigi Dimension and destroys him with Shaider Blue Flash. * : A large worm-tentacled Fushigi Beast who poses as an old man to kidnap genius children to use them in their plan to take over the universe as child soldiers. With Shaider faking his death, he and Annie manage to save the abducted children. Chasing Muchimuchi into the Fushigi Dimension, Shaider destroys him with Shaider Blue Flash. * : A green fish Fushigi Beast with secondary bug-eyes on its neck along with a drill-arm attachment, able to use a giant mallet and morning star. Terotero was created in a Fuuma scheme to take down the Vavilos when Annie unknowingly brought it into the ship as an Fushigi Beast Egg within a plush. Once hatched, Terotero evaded Annie as she unknowingly matures it with her laser. the primary Blue Plasma System, Annie manages to activate the secondary system in time as Shaider fall into Hessler's trap. Managing to drag Terotero out of the Vavilos, Shaider disarms the Fushigi Beast before destroying it with the Shaider Blue Flash. * : A white cupid-themed Fushigi Beast with a heart-shaped chest armed with a heart-bladed staff. It was created in a scheme to destroy the bond between Shaider and Annie by making Vivian fall in love with the former. Pairpair later hold Shaider at by while Vivian carries out Fuuma's plan to destroy the Vavilos. Chasing Pairpair into the Fushigi Dimension, Shaider impales the Fushigi Beast with its own weapon before destroying it with Shaider Blue Flash. * : A blue humanoid snake Fushigi Beast armed with a trident. It posed as the teacher Miss Mitsuru to gather bullies in classroom 6-0, seemingly making them good in the public eye via her piano playing. But in reality, she makes them into dangerous sociopaths. However, when Shaider uncovers the scheme, Hebihebi battles the Space Sheriff as they take their battle to the Fushigi Dimension where she is destroyed by Shaider Blue Flash after being impaled by her own weapon. * : The last of the Fushigi Beasts to be created, sent to Earth in the form of a sapphire egg to a middle class Ikeda family in a experiment to undermine Japan's social class system. Once fully grown into his plant-like form with ravenous hunger, Tsutasuta devours the family dog Jiro and forces the Ikeda family to buy a vast amount of food to the point of putting them in massive debt. After getting the family to safety, Shaider chases Tsutatsuta into the Fushigi Dimension and destroys him with Shaider Blue Flash. * * * Category:Uchuu Keiji Shaider Category:Villain